pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2004: Innocent Scientist
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 52. Synopsis Blake prepares to catch Genesect. Colress changes the cartridge to power up Genesect's Techno Blast, but Blake throws his Luxury Ball and catches Genesect. Colress, however, leaves, knowing his power lies in his machine, promising Ghetsis will return as well. Chapter Plot Blake faces Genesect and throws the Ball, given to him by the Magician. Looker is amazed how Blake is fast, but Blake misses. Blake repeats again, but Genesect is not caught, for it is not weakened enough yet. Blake has Dewott attack Genesect and recalls the day he obtained it. His chief has praised him for rising through the ranks so quickly and showed him the Pokémon he could choose to team-up with. Blake believed he didn't need a Pokémon, unless it surpassed his own skills. It is then he saw Dewott and took it. Dewott attacks Genesect and hits it, cornering Genesect. Blake throws a Ball once more, but Genesect is still not weakened enough. Colress is fascinated by these Poké Balls, since the cover makes them easier to throw and to activate them. He takes off the cover and sees it is actually a Luxury Ball, which makes it easier for trainer to befriend the captured Pokémon. Colress believes he can get along with Blake, for the Luxury Ball allows the draw out inner capabilities of the captured Pokémon, which his machine also does that, in a similar matter. Colress is pleased he found someone that thinks in a way he does, but knows well Blake is still his enemy he needs to dispose of. Colress is touched, for he found someone that thinks alike. Blake trash-talks about his machine, claiming it is defective. Colress is clearly upset. After calming down, Colress has Genesect launch Techno Blast. Looker and Blake dodge; Looker asks why did he provoke this evil guy. Blake claims to Looker that Colress is just naive, since he does not care anything about his actions. However, he is still a criminal that needs to be stopped. Blake explains to Looker Colress wanted one of his Poké Balls as a sample, which is why he stopped having Genesect to attack. Genesect uses Techno Blast, but misses. Blake notices behind Genesect's cannon is a slot, which contains Dewott's scalchop. He is not certain what that part is, nor why Genesect didn't withdrew that part when it was flying in the skies. He is certain that part is for something important. Colress does not know how Blake knows so much about Genesect, so decides to reveal more. He unlocks a suitcase and goes to take out the Normal Drive. Dewott uses Aqua Jet, but Colress manages to place the Shock Drive. Genesect's Techno Blast becomes an electric-type move and hits Dewott. After the explosion, Dewott is gone. However, Blake manages to catch Genesect. Looker places his mask, the one when he participated in the Unova League. He reminds Colress they both participated in the Unova League, but then there was no sign of him using the machine to control Kling nor Beheeyem. Looker claims he needs to refine his bonds with Pokémon, but knows well he couldn't advance in the League by being emotional, hence why he relies on scientific machines. Looker goes to capture Colress using handcuffs, but Colress leaves off. Colress praises Blake for capturing Genesect, but won't forgive him for insulting his machine, his most prized work. Since Genesect has been extinct, it has been revived and has been equipped with armor and cannon to boost its attack, defense and speed. It can also have four drives, which amplify its Techno Blast attack. Colress admits Genesect was supposed to be the most powerful Pokémon, so powerful it couldn't be kept in a Ball. Since it was captured, Colress wants to know Blake's name. Blake replies he is a member of the International Police, a superintendent. Colress tells Looker he knows his intent to find the Seven Sages, though Ghetsis wants him exterminated. Looker sees Scolipede was possessed by Colress, who heard every word. Before leaving, Colress replies he is the boss of Team Plasma, but Ghetsis will arrive soon enough and disappears. Looker is surprised Colress has abandoned Genesect so easily, but Blake reminds him the Colress machine is much more important to him. Blake searches the rubble and finds Dewott, who survived. He admits before the battle, he gave Dewott a Rare Candy and a Clever Wing. Blake apologises to Dewott, since it sacrificed much in the battle and thanks it for assistance. As the civilians are coming, Blake starts smiling. Looker believes Blake is trusting him, but Blake addresses the audience. The girls rush to him, admiring his courage, but Looker takes Blake away. Blake replies this is an investigation, since when the Colress machine has been crafted, some Team Plasma members disagreed about its creation. Some managed to create a machine to counter the electromagnetic waves and while the data about that has been lost, it is said a 12-year-old girl has a memory chip about it. This is why he is at the school, trying to find this girl. Looker wonders who that is. At the school, Whitley takes her clothes off and wears Team Plasma's outfit. Blake leaves, demanding from Looker to give a report of all this, to transport Genesect back to HQ and any further strategies, all of this before his classes start. Debuts Pokémon *Blake's Genesect Item *Chill Drive *Shock Drive *Burn Drive Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 52 chapters